Nuclear War
by Vindexian
Summary: (Despite the title, is not a Apocalyptic Scenario, Just the Pairing name)(Jessica) Welp, seeing as Yang is in a small depression, I have taken it upon myself to write some fluff for Yang with People. This is a Winter/Yang Story, because I like the ship, and there aren't enough of these around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone my name is Vindex...**

 ** _*Insert loud, booming laughter*_**

 ** _Nah, I'm just fucking with ya. What's up, party people! Name's Jessica. I'm Vinny's Editor and Roommate on our end of the Internet. And, in recent events of the finale of Volume 3, Vin decided to take a vacation. Well, I thought about doing something here while he was on vacation, but I decided to hold off on my original story for a later date. Instead? I'm bringing you one of the few short shorts a couple pairings of my choosing that I have in mind_**

 ** _I'll be honest here... A lot of these are Yang related... Out of all of these... There's only one that wasn't with Yang. But I figured that she probably needed some love... Seeing that she's a bit... Depressed now that Volume 3 ended. Anyways, we are starting things off with my Personal Favorite Pairing (for no other reason then 'I really like these two'), Nuclear War. Also known as The Sibling of White Rose. Aka, Yang x Winter. Now couple of things: I'm probably am going to ignore canon a lot. Working with Vin, it's bound to happen. Just to let you all know, this is set during Team RWBY's second semester, Yang is 18, Winter is 23, and the Vytal Festival is starting in a few days. And there's one change in Winter that I personally think it's cute, but eh. Tha_** ** _t's for you to decide._**

 ** _Also: I got a bit lazy, so here's the dress link for Winter:_**

 ** _art/Winter-is-coming-552830295_**

 ** _... It's the only dress that I could have found for Winter, alright?_**

 ** _Now enjoy, fellas._**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was ecstatic. She had been waiting for this day to come for a long time: the day her girlfriend would visit Beacon Academy.

They had meet in a bar that Yang visited once to escape from Beacon and schoolwork for a night. She had wanted to get her mind off everything going on and decided to go to the bar. Normally, bar owners wouldn't let minors into bars, but they make special cases for Huntsmen and Huntresses in Training, seeing as they risk their lives on a daily basis. With a show of her Beacon ID, Yang was able to enter the bar with a warning of nothing too strong. She partied for a while at the dance floor, before she noticed her.

She was a tall woman, probably just two or three inches taller than Yang, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the only exception being her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. She had a unique dress for being in the bar. She sat near the bartender, occasionally ordering a mild shot of alcohol.

She went towards the lone woman, intent and striking up a conversation with her. One thing lead to another, and they started having a conversation about their reasons for being at the bar. Yang wanting to get away from Beacon and all the work and stress from it, and the woman wanting to take a break from job and her boss in the Atlasian Army.

One thing lead to another, and they agreed to return back here every other Saturday, before it changed to every Saturday. They talked some more, got to know each other a little bit, and found out their likes and dislikes. She had the same personality typing as her teammate, Weiss, but she seemed more relaxed, pleasant. Eventually, the older woman asked if she wanted to maybe go see a movie or get some dinner the next day... Like a date.

Yang accepted without a second thought.

It's been a couple of months since they meet in the bar, and a few weeks into the relationship. The Vytal Festival was approaching soon, and her girlfriend ('Oum, I never get tired of hearing that'), was coming to the festival to visit her and to meet her family and team. She was getting excited for it, she could hardly wait to see Winter!

* * *

Winter Schnee was both excited and nervous. She was excited because she finally gets to see her sister once again after a long period of separation, and watch her compete in the Vytal Festival. She was nervous, because she was going to meet her girlfriend's team and family today.

She meet her a couple of months ago. She went to Vale for a small visit to a bar. She'd go directly to Beacon to visit Weiss, but that only would let General Ironwood know where she went. She decided just to stay by the bartender to avoid attention and stay close to the drinks, when she walked up.

She had long blonde hair that becomes lighter in color at the tips, and flows in a loose, messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes as well. She had on a white dress (Think of what she's wearing as he Prom Wear).

She came over to chat for whatever reason, not that she didn't minded if she joined her for some reason. Turns out, her name was Yang, and she was a student over at Beacon. After up giving her first name, Winter told her why she was here. Apparently, Yang had the same idea, as she wanted to get away from Beacon for a while. They ended up sharing a few drinks and talking about their lives, thought she kept out the fact that she was a Schnee. She wanted Yang to know the real her, instead of wanting just the money and bonuses of being her friend.

They agreed that they should meet again the in two weeks from today... And then two week after that... Pretty soon it became a weekly occurrence. After some time, Winter asked if she wanted to accompany her to a movie or possible dinner, where she added as her date. Yang accept.

And so, here she was, on her way to the Festival, giddy to jot only meet her sister again, but come face to face with her girlfriend outside their planned dates and their Saturday Bar meetings.

* * *

Weiss was watching the bullhead that held her sister with excitement. Behind her were her teammates... Well, two of them. Ruby and Blake were watching Weiss in curiosity or amusement. Yang said she had to go, because she was going to meet someone who was visiting for the festival. Ruby thought that she meant their Uncle and Dad, but Weiss and Blake knew better. They knew that she was going off to meet a 'special someone'. Every Saturday she goes on the same trip to the same bar, and always comes back just before midnight, when curfew starts. Lately, they've heard her mumble out 'Winnie...' during her sleep. Well, whoever he was, he's a lucky man. Even if he had a weird name like 'Winnie'.

The ship landed as the door opened as a few AK it's walked out. Soon, Winter herself, dressed in her specialist uniformed walked off the ramp and took a look around at Beacon.

"Winter!" Weiss shouted as she ran up to her sister and gave her a hug, momentarily surprising her. "Oooo, it's so good to see you-"

Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing.

"I mean," She corrected as she did a small curtsy. "Your presence honors us."

Winter lightly chuckled at her sisters antics, as she gave her a small hug back.

"It's good to see you, too Weiss." Winter said, surprising Weiss and Blake at her affection. "So, how have you been, little sister?"

Weiss paused for a moment, still a little surprised by her sisters attitude, before answering.

"Oh, uh... Well, splendid, actually. Thank you for asking." Weiss said looking proud. "I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Winter chuckled lightly as she shook her head.

"No, you dolt. I'm asking how are you doing?" Winter said with a small smile as she walked with Weiss off the ramp. "Have you be eating properly? Have you picked up any new hobbies?" She turned her head to Blake. "New friends? Any boyfriends?" She then turned her head to Ruby. "Or perhaps... Girlfriends?"

Weiss blushed, as did Blake, while Ruby shook her head and pointed to Blake.

"Ah, I see. And you are?" Winter said as she inspected Blake a bit, causing the hidden Cat Faunus step back a bit, gulping.

"Blake." She responded. "Blake Belladonna."

"Well, Blake. I only have one question for you..." Winter said with a glint in her eye. "Any embarrassing secrets you can tell me of Weiss from her time here in Beacon?"

Weiss practically froze in shock as Blake looked at Winter in surprise, not expecting this behavior from her at all. Ruby, on the other hand...

"Well... There was the little Dust incident where she and I both blew up in the middle of the courtyard." Ruby said as she walked up to Winter, extending her hand. "Hello, I'm Ruby."

"Winter." She replied as she shook her hand. "Weiss has told me much about you, Ruby. Now about this Dust Incident... Do go on."

Winter and Ruby continued talking as Blake and Weiss both watched surprised, not by the story, but by Winter.

"Are you sure that's your sister?" Blake asked as she turned to her girlfriend. "She doesn't sound like what some of the... Reports the White Fang had on her..."

"It looks like her, sounds like her..." Weiss said. "But I haven't seen her this opened in a long time..."

Eventually they walked up to the two as Ruby finished telling her tale, as Winter was slightly chuckling.

"That's an... Interesting way to make a first impression, Weiss." Winter commented as Weiss stared at her sister. "I thought you knew better than that."

Weiss, finally having enough of her curiosity growing, looked at her sister sternly.

"O.k. Who are you, and what have you done with Winter?" Weiss said as Winter looked mildly fake hurt.

"You wound me, Weiss. Can you not recognize your own sister?" Winter said, tone sounding hurt.

"You're never this... Open, about my life or questions." Weiss stated as Winter sighed and looked around. "What's going on?"

Winter gave one last glance, seeing a person she didn't want to see at the moment, before turning back to Weiss.

"I suppose, I should tell you, since I intruded in you love life." Winter said, causing Weiss to raise an eyebrow. "I'm currently waiting for someone. They said they'd be here by now."

Weiss looked at her sister surprised.

"Your dating someone? Who?" Weiss said, surprise in her voice.

"A student here." Winter said, surprising them yet again. "I met them when I was taking a short rest stop. I needed some... Time off from the Army."

"So, the Ice Queen is seeing someone, eh?" A voice familiar to both Winter and Ruby said as Winter groaned and Ruby's eyes widened in excitement. A smack was heard shortly after.

"Knock it off, Qrow." Another voice said as Ruby turned around. "Hey there, Rosey. How's my daughter doing?"

"DAD! UNCLE QROW!" Ruby said as she sped off to the two of them, latching her arms around one of Taiyang's. "Hi."

Qrow and Winter were both staring at each other as the others sense the tension.

"Qrow." Winter finally acknowledged.

"Winter." Qrow replied back.

"You two know each other?" Weiss said as Winter nodded.

"Qrow likes to butt heads with The General from time to time." Winter stated as she took her eyes off him and look around. "Look, I'd love to continue this, but I'm a little busy."

Qrow was about to comment, but a look from Taiyang shut him up.

"Well, since we got nothing better to do, why don't we help out?" Tai said as he set Ruby down and looked at her. "By the way, Ruby, where's your sister?"

Ruby looked at him funny.

"I thought she went looking for you?" Ruby said as she started looking around, as did Qrow and Tai. Eventually, Qrow spotted her, looking around for someone.

"Hey! Firecracker!" Qrow called out as Yang turned around. "Over here!"

Yang saw her family and friends, along with a person she could make out well form the crowd. She waved and started making her way over, until she could finally made out who the person was. Then, her eyes widened as her smile brightened up. And she took off running.

"Looks like she missed me, huh?" Tai commented to Qrow as he snugged him, while Winter turned around to see who they were talking about, only for her eyes to widen.

"Oh, this is going to hurt..." Winter commented as they all looked at her funny...

Until a yellow streak slammed into her, getting her in a death grip of a hug. Upon further inspection, they found Yang, bouncing up and down, eyes closed as Winter had a smile and chuckled lightly.

"WINNIE!" Yang cried as Weiss, Blake, and Ruby's eyes widened as Qrow and Tai looked at her in confusion. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Winter simply chuckled as she bouncing up and down in the air due to Yang's jumping.

"So was I, darling." Winter said, now causing Qrow's eyes to widen. "But, can you put me down now?"

Yang stopped, looking a bit sheepish as she set her down.

"I thought we were meeting by the statue?" Yang said, oblivious to the stares of disbelief right behind her.

"I was a bit side tracked." Winter commented, also oblivious.

"I see, I guess." Yang commented as she got a look at her girlfriend's outfit. "So, this is what you have to wear during work hours, huh?" She smiled as she gave her a thumbs up. "Looks good on you."

"Thank you." She said as she looked over at Yang's clothing. "And this is what you normally wear? I must say, it looks quite well on you as well."

"Thank you." Yang said with a small blush as she rubbed her head.

All the while they were having a conversation, Qrow, Weiss, Blake and Ruby were staring surprisingly at the two. Meanwhile, Taiyang had an amused look at both his daughter with her new girlfriend, and Qrow's reaction to it.

"... I'm not dreaming this, right?" Blake asked Weiss. "We're watching Yang, flirting with your sister, who is also flirting right back."

"... I think so... How?" Weiss could only say, as Yang and Winter chuckled at an inside joke.

"So, when am I going to meet this team of yours, and your family?" Winter commented as Yang looked at her confused.

"You were talking to them just now." Yang said as she pointed at the disbelieving looks of her teams, finally noticing them as Winter's eyes widen for a split second, before chuckling in amusing. "Hey, what's with the looks? I already told you I was dating someone."

Winter simply chuckled.

"I never did tell you my last name now, did I?" She question as Yang turned back to face her, a little confused, but nodding all the same. "Well, I guess now is a good time as any. My full name is Winter Schnee."

Yang blinked twice as she let that process for a moment.

"Huh, small world... Wait a minute..." Yang said as she thought about something quickly, worrying Winter a bit, before her eyes widened and she turned back to Weiss. "YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, DID A BALLET NUDE ONCE?!"

She broke out in a laugh as Winter remember telling her that story while Weiss glared at Yang. Behind her, Blake and Ruby were struggling to keep their laughter down.

"I was 6!" Weiss defended herself, only to cause Ruby to start laughing as Blake lightly chuckled, before she turned her glare towards Winter. "Why did you tell her that?!"

"I thought it was worth mentioning," Winter said as she turned her head with an knowing smirk towards Ruby, who gulped. "Considering she told me somethings that Ruby has done... Including a day where she streaked across Patch after having too much sugar."

Ruby's face matched her namesake as Yang, Qrow and Tai all shuddered at the memory, while Blake laughed and Weiss somewhat chuckled, but still kept her glare.

"So, Yang, how did the two of you meet?" Taiyang asked. "I don't think you'd meet each other by bumping into each other."

Yang and Winter both looked at each other, before Winter shrugged.

"We meet at a bar not to far from her a couple of months back." Winter said truthfully, surprising Weiss at where she went to. "I needed to get away from the army, so I came to Vale. I was going to go to Beacon to meet Weiss, but the General would probably search for me there first, so I thought I should go somewhere he wouldn't find me."

"I went there for the same reasons, but I wanted to take a break from Weiss running us to the ground with school work and the constant flirting between her and Blake." Yang recounted, glaring half-heartedly as the monochrome couple blushed. "So, I went this new place that recently opened up to relax and just have fun. Then I saw Winnie looking bored and alone at the bar. So, I just went up to her and talked for a while."

Taiyang nodded, and turned his head towards Winter.

"Well, as long as you don't hurt my daughter in any way, I'm okay with this." He said, before narrowing his eyes at Winter. "You won't break my daughters heart like that, would you?"

Wimter narrowed her eyes back at Tai, who didn't seem fazed.

"I don't plan on it, Mr. Xiao Long." She spoke calmly. "If anything, Yang is someone very important to me, albeit a little ahead of Weiss, but she's very important to me. I wouldn't try to bring any harm to her, intentional or otherwise."

Tai stared at Winter looking at her for something, before he smiled.

"I can tell your serious. Please call me Tai." He said, as he turned to Yang. "I like her already, she might help straighten you out. I'm still paying for the damages you caused at that bar one time."

"He pulled pieces of my hair off, it's not my fault." Yang grumbled out as Winter chuckled a bit.

"Well, if you excuse us, we have some catching up to do." Winter said as she took Yang by her arm, and whispered something in her ear with a flirtatious smirk, causing Yang to blush. "We'll speak more later, until then."

She left in a hurry with Yang, who helped directed her to wherever they were going to. Blake noted where they were headed, and connected the dots with some... Choice words she heard Winter say, causing a blush on her face.

"Take care, we'll see you later!" Ruby said as she waved goodbye, before turning and looking at Blake. "Blake? Is something wrong?"

They all turned to her as she cleared her throat.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She said forcefully as she shook her head.

"Oh, if you say so." Ruby said, a bit worried, turning back to her uncle and father. "So, do you want to go see our dorms? We even hav-"

"NO!" Blake shouted as they all looked at her funny. "I mean-" She cleared her throat again. "I think it... Might be a good idea, NOT to go there. Yang and Winter are heading there now... And it's best not to walk in on them."


	2. AN

**Hello, everyone. My name is Vindex. Jessica went to sleep a while ago, so it's just me this time. So how'd you'd like this one shot? Pretty good, huh? Anyways, Jessica nor I will be writing a smut scene because a) I want to keep it T, and b) neither of us are good at it. If one of you want to do it, PM us. Anyways, I'm here to talk about the next One/Two-Shot that Jessica will make. She's thinking of doing an OT3 pairing, which is three people, of a lesser known pairings. We set up a poll on our profile, and we have three choices: Ruby x Weiss x Yang, Blake x Yang x Weiss, or Melanie x Yang x Miltia. These are the choices for the next story. The next one will also be an OT3, with the two losers coming back with new choices. If you want a specific pairing, send us the pairing name and we'll add it to the next poll. The poll will only be open until Saturday at 3:00 Eastern Time. Also, we've added the ending that Jessica didn't finish, so you might wanna go read that right now.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex.**


End file.
